deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Noctis Vs Dante/@comment-29905965-20171205051155/@comment-29905965-20171207050216
I'd say can go either way. Dante's arsenal are more powerful then Noctis' arsenal as most of Noctis' arsenal are mundane weapons with the exception of Royal Arms, and Ring of Luci. Noctis' magic is limited also unlike most Final Fantasy characters, and Noctis can't heal himself either. Dante has weapons that allow him to manipulate ice, hellfire, lightning and bats, e.t.c. Dante also has a way of healing himself without using his healing factor such as Ultimate via Royalgaurd Style Now Dante still has his healing factor which is something Noctis does not have which puts him a disadvantage. Both Noctis and Dante should be around equal strong given that Noctis has overpowered Titan ,and Dante has blocked a punch from the savior, and pushed the hand off of him hard enough to move the hole statue itself. Dante and Noctis have the same durable without adding Dante's healing factor making him more durable as he withstood meteors from Mundus both in Sparda Devil Trigger, and base form.While Noctis has only taking on machine gun fire, explosive fire attacks from Titan, Leviathan, and Ifrit. In abilities. Dante has teleportation via Trickster, Invulnerability with Dreadnaught, Doppelganger which is self-explanatory. Time-slow by Quicksilver and Chrono Heart, Time-stop by Bangle of Time. Dante also has hotter then lava hellfire via Ifrit, and many other abilities. I'm too lazy to discuss of Dante's abilties. Noctis has telekinesis via armigar, and teleportation via warp strike and King of Light mode. He also has the ability to summon, now if we take in concideration of his items, he can use fire, ice, lightning, and he use poison weapons, and has alot of other stuff. Now with Transformation such as Devil Trigger, Sparda Devil Trigger, and Majin Form, Armigar, and King of Light mode. Noctis can definitely give base Dante a run for his money in Armigar is activated, but his healing factor is gonna keep him in the game. Devil Trigger should equal out with armigar due to the power boost. Now with King of Light mode, Noctis had enough power to survive a fight against Leviathan, but he need Titan to win against Leviathan. Dante's Sparda Devil Trigger, or Majin Form should equal out with King of Light mode due to those two being Dante's most powerful transformation, but he's gonna have a hard time hitting Noctis due to teleportation, and telekinetically firing his weapons towards Dante, but Dante has alot of Infernal Energy, while Noctis does not have a lot Mana similar towards other Final Fantasy protags. With my verdict. As long as Noctis can keep his distance, and not use up his mana he should be fine, but he's gonna have a hard time putting Dante down. However, Dante has guns are gonna have a hard time hitting Noctis as he can dodge machine gun fire. Armigar will help him in the long, so will King of Light mode. But Devil Trigger, SDT, and Majin Form equalize this, and it's gonna come down to if Noctis' mana pool can outlast Dante's pool of demonic energy, which he possibly can if he keeps his mana reserved for tight situation.